


Sumptuous

by Anonymous



Series: Koala's anon fics :) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Platonic Relationships, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream's the King of the Esempii.Tommy is the youngest son of Philza, the King of the Antarctic Kingdom.Dream needs to marry.Tommy wants to leave his fathers kingdom.They both leave their kingdoms. One in search of love and the other in search of a home.(Or- tommy's father ignores him and he doesnt feel needed what with two older and, consequently, more useful brothers. so he leaves. dream's best friend, george, tells him that he needs to marry because dream's subjects were becoming uneasy at the idea of dream passing away with no one to succeed him (child or significant other) so he goes out to search for a suitable partner. the two meet along the way.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Koala's anon fics :) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204544
Comments: 32
Kudos: 177
Collections: Anonymous





	1. ~1-Tommy~

**Author's Note:**

> if u found this u were looking fr it :D enjoy!

Tommy was tired. Really tired.

He was laying in bed after a full day of training with Technoblade. Technoblade, after a few years of promising Tommy that he'd teach him how to use a sword, had finally gotten around to teaching him.

It didn't really matter now, though. Tommy had already been taught how to use an axe once it started gaining in popularity as a weapon. He had already practically mastered the weapon and so he didn't see the point in trying to learn how to use swords, especially when they did less damage than axes anyways.

His back and arms hurt. His legs hurt.

Technoblade had not gone easy on him.

Which was fair enough.

Tommy hears his family shouting at each other. All friendly teasing, of course. He could hear Phil's loud laughter and Wilburs teasing baby voice and Techno's groaning.

Tommy remembers when Phil was Dad. And when Techno was Techie, his favorite older brother. And when Wilbur was Wilby. And then Tommy turned six and Phil took Technoblade on trips, teaching him what he'd need to know for when he became king. (Tommy thinks that they actually just spend time together. He never says that though.) Wilbur raised him, for the most part, until he was ten. And then Wilbur started joining Phil and Techno. (Tommy never knew that when Phil and Techno left the kingdom that Wilbur was left in charge of not only him but also the entire kingdom. Tommy was forced to learn to be king in his family's absence when he was ten.)

They had all gotten significantly closer, leaving Tommy behind. 

Tommy was tired of being alone. He was tired of living in a castle that felt cold and lonely. He was tired of never having a home. He was tired of not being loved.

He was sixteen and ready to die. He wasn't suicidal, no, he was just ready for it. If he were to die right there and then he wouldn't feel upset, just a peaceful acceptance. 

That probably wasn't a good thing. Too bad Tommy didn't care.

Tommy laid on his silk sheets for who knows how long, feeling numb.

He fell asleep at one point, Tommy assumes because he was gently woken up by a servant he had never learnt the name of, telling him that dinner was prepared. His father was waiting for him.

Tommy moved on auto pilot. Until he started getting dressed. 

He'd be expected to wear clothes with blue undertones. 

His shirt was long sleeved, white of course, and it had red and gold accents. He had gold earrings. Black pants that, also, had gold accents. 

(Tommy was supposed to wear blue, purple, and silver. He stopped wearing those colors when he was twelve. Phil, Wilbur, and Techno had no idea, of course, but Tommy was tired. He's ran the kingdom by himself, for the most part, for six years. If he wants to wear red and gold then he's going to. Fuck his "family")

Tommy was still numb as he walked down to the dining area he knew that the others would be in. He was still numb as he opened the door and walked in, seating himself where the others expected him too, one seat down from Wilbur. He was still numb as the conversation around him halted once they noticed Tommy's attire. 

He wasn't numb, however, when Niki, Tommy's favorite maid, came out with dinner. It was a chicken dinner and Tommy thanked Niki with a smile. (He ignored the others eyebrow raises. Phil had taught them all that there was no need to thank or apologize to servants.) 

Niki, after making her rounds, came over to Tommy and gave him a brief kiss and the head and a hair ruffle. 

"Hello, Tommy. How has your day been, my Prince?" Tommy could see that Phil was about to speak up. Probably punish Niki. 

Niki had been hired when Tommy was eleven. She had never met the rest of the royal family. Being only Tommy's maid and also a cook. She had been the one to teach Tommy that he could, and should, wear what he wants. She was basically Tommy's older sister. If anything happened to Niki then Tommy would tear the person who hurt her apart, limb by limb.

And so, Tommy spoke before Phil could. 

"Hi, Niki! I'm doing amazing, like always, and how many times do I have to tell you to drop the whole 'Prince' thing? Just call me Tommy! I mean, really, you'd think that anyone would jump at the idea of calling me Tommy."

"Oh? And why is that, _Tommy_?"

"Because! Only the biggest men-and women-get to call be that! And you're the biggest woman I know!"

"Aww, thank you, Tommy. I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Enjoy your dinner."

Tommy hummed.

It was silent for a few seconds after Niki left. Tommy staring at the others with a raised eyebrow.

"Tommy, why would you let a servant girl call you by your name?" Phil's voice was carefully calm as he spoke. 

Tommy's was not, "Because she's really fuckin' cool! You got a problem with that?" Tommy mentally tacked on a _bitch_ to the end of that sentence.

Phil sighed and held out a hand when Technl opened his mouth, "Fine. Probably couldn't stop you even if I tried. But, just so you know, she will be demoted to a cleaner. You won't be seeing her again."

"Wha-You can't do that!"

Phil raised an unimpressed eyebrow, "Actually I can. Need I remind you I'm king? And your father?"

The numbness that Tommy had gotten rid of when Niki had walked in started creeping back in on him. Phil wasn't his father. Wasn't his king, he didn't deserve to be king. 

Tommy gave a small sarcastic smile as he spoke again, deciding that he'd be leaving the kingdom that night. Whether he was escorted out or not was about to be decided.

"Oh? Well. I think you might be mistaken. You might be king in title but whose been the one running your kingdom for the past six years? Oh. Right. Me! And while you might see me as your son you are not my father. Because, for some reason, I don't think a father would leave their son alone in a huge ass castle for years on end by themself."

Phil's face was blank as he sent Tommy to his room.

That was fine by Tommy.

Tommy waited until it was well past midnight to start grabbing things and starting to leave.

He only took essentials, things Niki had told him would be important if anything happened and he had to leave quickly. He trusted her.

He managed to sneak out and get to the horses easily enough. He got on his horse, Clementine, and was off.


	2. ~2-Tommy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoyy

Tommy was about two weeks away from the nearest kingdom’s farthest outlying village by the time day broke. He had been moving non stop and managed to shave away two days of travel in a night. There was no way he was going to keep up that pace, but it would be good enough to throw off anyone that Phil sent after him. If he sent anyone after him, of course.

Tommy took a deep, stuttering breath as he slid off Clementine, who promptly laid down to rest. Tommy sat on the ground next to her, patting her side gently.

Clementine had been a gift from Wilbur before he started joining Techno and Phil on their adventures. Tommy remembers being intimidated by her at first, but warming up to her quickly after Wilbur left him and he had no one to talk to besides her. Tommy didn’t know what he’d do without her. 

He probably would’ve lost his shit a while ago.

Tommy bites his lip as he starts digging through his bag, eventually finding a few apples. He offered one to Clementine, smiling softly when she took it. He started eating one himself.

Tommy refused to think of anything while he ate his apple.

After he was done eating he stood up and, after Clementine followed his lead, he got onto Clementine and the two were off again.

Three days later, the two made it to one of the Antarctic’s outlying villages. It was small, 100 people at most, and these types of villages always took the longest to receive mail. They wouldn’t know that Tommy was missing yet. And, plus, despite being (basically) King for years, not a lot of people really knew what Tommy looked like. He’d be plenty safe to stay in the village for the night.

Despite how small the village was, there was an inn and a stable for public use. 

Tommy didn’t waste time in tying Clementine up and heading to the few shops littered around. He got new clothes, cheap, sure, but they’d do. Basic pants and shirts. He got food that he knew would take weeks, if not months, to go bad and also some potions before heading to the inn. 

The inn was small, obviously, and it was warm. Tommy decided he liked it.

The woman that gave him the room was kind, if a little weird.

Tommy’s room was small, only having a single bed and an attached bathroom but that was fine. Tommy wasn’t expecting anything big, he did just run away from being royalty.

Tommy, after dropping his things on the bed, cleaned up and then promptly collapsed on the bed.

He was out in minutes.

Waking up the next day was hard. He was sore, hungry, and tired, emotionally and physically. Tommy briefly entertained the idea of going back, if only so that he could feel a bit better physically. He, ultimately, decided against it. It wasn’t what was right for him, and he knew that. So, Tommy forced himself to get up and get ready for the day.

An hour after he had woken up, Tommy was outside of the village, back on his way.

  
  


Eventually he reached his destination. He was tired but he decided it was worth it.

“Hey!” Tommy turned around and was met by a person with fluffy brown hair.

“My name’s Eret, and I’m assuming that you’re moving in?” Tommy nodded, “Great! We actually have a house that’s not taken. The person who used to live there, Alyssa, left one day. So, if you want it, you can have it.!”

Tommy blinked, “Er...sure. I guess. My name’s Tommy.”

Eret beamed as he started leading Tommy to what was going to be his house, “Nice to meet you Tommy! Can I ask what your pronouns are? Don’t wanna make you uncomfortable.”

“He/him, what are yours?”

“I use all of them. I don’t really like labels all that much.” 

Tommy nodded and the two walked in relative silence until they stopped in front of a nice cottage themed, two story house. 

“This is it! Over there,” Eret pointed to the left of Tommy’s new house, “Is where Tubbo, Ranboo, and their son live. On the other side is where Karl, Quackity, and Sapnap live. Those three are engaged. Don’t think they’ll ever actually get married though.” 

Tommy nodded and Eret smiled. “Well, I live around the corner if you need me, my house is the one with pride windows.” Tommy nodded again as Eret waved goodbye. 

  
  


It took a few days for Tommy to fully settle in, and by that point he’d met all of his neighbors and befriended them. Although, he was easily closer to Tubbo and Ranboo. The husbands would often come over with Michael to just hang out. 

(For some reason Tommy was the only person that Michael would talk to and get close with besides Tubbo and Ranboo. They couldn’t figure it out, but Tommy thinks it might be because he smells like Techno. He always would because Techno had claimed him as family, consequently scenting him so that any other pigmen, zombie or hybrid included, would know that Tommy, and Phil and Wilbur, were under his protection. Kind of ironic, Tommy thinks.)

Sometimes Tommy would miss his kingdom. The subtle chaos that was always happening. Sometimes, Tommy thinks that if he went back to the Kingdom then maybe the people that were supposed to be his family would try to be there for him.

Those thoughts leave his head and never return the second Michael calls him Uncle Tommy for the first time and Tubbo almost cries and Ranboo just looks so proud. This is Tommy’s family. Not Phil, not Techno, not Wilbur. Ranboo, Tubbo, and Michael are his family. 

Tommy is happy. Maybe not all the way, but it’s enough for now.

(He feels like he’s missing something important. He has no idea what it is though.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dream makes an appearance next chp,,,i think. not sure lool


	3. ~3-Dream~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at this point tommy has been gone for abt 2 months, k? k.

Dream groaned quietly as he heard George come up behind him. 

It wasn't that Dream dislike George, no quite the opposite really. The two had basically grown up together, of course in very different situations. George had been Dream's servant up until Dream was crowned King, which was when Dream decided to let George do his own thing. Dream had given George a room in the castle and had even offered to give George's father, Sam, a place to live. George declined both, Dream had still given him a room, and had left to live with his father. Sam lived in the capital anyways, so George would visit Dream whenever he could. Of course, because George didn't live in the castle, he knew what Dream's subjects were talking about. Which always led to...interesting conversations.

"Dream!"

Dream sighed and looked over at George. George looked genuinely worried which was a new one, "Yes?"

"People...they aren't happy with you right now."

Dream raised an eyebrow behind his mask, a pointless motion with the fact that no one could see it. "Oh? What did I do this time?"

George bit his lip, "It's more of a...lack of what you've done. Actually."

"...Continue?"

"Well, you haven't gotten married. Haven't had any children yet."

"And...?"

George rolled his eyes, "People are worried that if something happens to you and you die, then there won't be anyone to take the throne. We'll be thrown into anarchy, Dream. People don't like that."

"So...people want me to, at the very least, get married?"

George hummed, "Yup! And the longer that they're waiting the more uneasy they become."

Dream groaned, "Ok. Fine. I'll leave the capitol and head over to the nearest kingdom, the Antarctic, and see if I can have a hand in marriage with one of King Philza's sons."

George shook his head, "That could work but, Dream, King Philza won't give Technoblade up, don't think that Technoblade would even go without fighting you anyways, and Wilbur's already married to the river nymph Sally. The only son left would be Thomas, but..."

"What?"

"There's rumors. The Antarctic kingdom has closed all ways in and out of the kingdom. Something happened to Thomas and no one's sure what happened to him."

"Oh? And what do you think happened to him?"

George tilted his head, "I think he ran away."

Dream furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head, "How'd you figure that?"

George licked his lips again before speaking, "Well, Thomas has been the only Royal in the Kingdom for the past six years. He's basically been the king for ten years, Dream. And most everyone knows that Thomas never received any mail from his family. They basically abandoned him for six years and then walked right back into his life as if nothing had changed. It'd make sense for him to want to run away."

Dream slowly nodded before sighing. "So if he ran away then he'd most likely be in my kingdom. We're the closest to the Antarctic. He'd probably be in one of the outlying villages, so I'll go there first. Once I find him I can offer him safety in my castle for his hand in marriage. What does he look like?"

"Blonde hair, tall, and blue eyes. He's probably wearing something that has red in it. Obviously he's gonna look at least a little bit more put together than others. And he'd probably be called Tommy."

Dream nodded and started off to his room to prepare, George heading back into town.

Dream gathered everything that he thought he might need before heading out to the stables and getting on his horse, Spirit. 

It took Dream a week to get about an hour away from the village that would've been closest to the Antarctic. Of course nothing was going well for Dream because that's when he happened to get attacked by a pack of wolves, most likely after the very little meat that Dream had brought with him. He managed to kill them all, obviously, but he was still injured. 

He hadn't brought any first aid supplies with him, ya know. Like an idiot.

He managed to get half and hour closer before passing out on Spirit.

When Dream woke up he was laying on a couch, shirtless, and with bandages covering his lower abdomen. Whoever had patched him up had left his mask on him, which he was eternally grateful for. He heard shuffling from a room near the room he was in and looked over quickly, trying to sit up.

"Hey! Stop moving around. You're just gonna hurt yourself, big man."

Dream looked at the person who spoke. Blonde hair, blue eyes, tall, and he had a red shirt. 

"...Ok, fine. What's your name?"

"Tommy."

So it was the missing Prince then.

"I'm assuming you already know that I'm Dream, the King." Tommy hummed and nodded in affirmation.

"Coffee or tea? You're body should be strong enough to handle either one know."

Dream shrugged, "I...don't really care."

Tommy nodded and a silence overtook them.

It was after they bath had a cup of tea that Dream spoke again, "How long am I gonna have to lay here before I can leave?" 

Tommy shrugged, "Let's give it a week and see how you're healing up and then we can go from there."

Dream nodded and leaned back.

"You should get some rest, big man. The more you rest up the faster you'll be out of here."

Dream nodded before letting himself fall asleep.


End file.
